runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancus Frumac
Dancus James Frumac is a character who originally appeared in Avarrocka 177, but went on and is now featured in Gielinor and The Finite Earth. In Gielinor he is a precognate with the powers of telekinesis and thermokinesis, and in The Finite Earth he is only precognate... for now. History ''Gielinor'' Dancus was a retired adventurer who lived in a cottage in Varrock. When his girlfriend was killed, he was set on finding her killer ("The Hoarding Hordes"). When he arrived in Ardougne, he was arrested but eventually escaped and managed to find refuge with a tramp. Dancus confronted his girlfriend's killer, only to be killed himself. However, he was revived and killed his assassin, which led to him finding a lead on the cause of the world economy crisis ("The Ardougnese Assassin"). Dancus then encountered Tarqinder, Bruce Brysworth, and the others leading a revolt against Lathas ("A Terrible Truth" and "Eve of War"). Before war broke out, Dancus had a vision of him dying at the hands of Lathas. During the Battle of Ardougne, Dancus discovered his powers of telekinesis when he managed to force back tens of Zamorakian soldiers with a single movement of his hand. He faced Lathas, and was killed just as he had seen in his vision. When he was in Heaven, he had requested he stay back on Gielinor to help his friends. With a blessing from Saradomin, Dancus used his powers to hurl a boulder into Ardougne Palace ("The Battle of Ardougne"). Two months after his death, Dancus was looking for someone or something to bring him back to life. He began his search in Hemenster, and he found two Necromancers by luck: Raiah Gestoff and her Master. They had all the ingredients for a special potion but three ("Stories of Hemenster"). Later that day, the group went on a journey to find the herbs they needed, which led them to Lumbridge, West Ardougne, and Falador, with considerable dangers on each place: A supercell storm, Mourners, and dragons, respectively ("A Twist in the Plan"). After 5 days, the special potion was finally complete and Dancus was revived into human form, but the Asgarnian Imperial Guard come and arrest the Master only a few minutes later. Dancus and Raiah manage to free the Master, but kill Sir Vyvin in the process ("Revival's Road"). When a large storm hits Hemenster, Dancus uses his powers, greatly amplified by anger, to destroy it, nearly sealing his life in the process ("The Lake"). The next morning, Tarqinder and Tony de Fillo come to warn the village of a sea slug attack and a major storm that would be caused by the Falador Parade ("A Helping Hand"). ''The Finite Earth'' Gallery Image:Dancus177.png|A painting of Dancus in 177 (5th) Image:Dancus185.png|A painting of Dancus in 175 (5th) Image:Ghostdancus.png|A painting of Dancus as a ghost in 175 (5th) after dying in Gielinor. Image:Dancusaroundvarrock.PNG|Clockwise from top left: Dancus looks out in his shack over southern Varrock; Dancus cleaning up snow in his shack after a snowstorm. Note the lack of roof; Dancus studying dracology at the palace library; Dancus reading in his cottage; Dancus in his dorm during his time at Varrock University; Dancus proclaiming his opinion on Varrock. Frumac